powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Estelle Bridget
??? is a IB high school senior and a talented Mage who hails from a highly prestigious family. She has had many run ins with the Wizard Saints members during her killing sprees while masqurading as her serial killer alias, Preda. Background Appearance ??? is an outstandingly beautiful teenage girl of short stature with big oval olive-green eyes that encompass dark-colored pupils, and are parent to thick eyelashes and, long, brown hair that falls down her back, with many prominent strands jutting downwards framing her face perfectly; she is always wear a frilly cream-colored headband that belonged to her little sister. She casually wears her school's uniform, and is admired by others for her cheerful demeanor and good looks (along with her bountiful chest). ??? has a mature appearance with gorgeous curves and an innocent complexion like her sisters, but she likes to hide it by using her Bust Upper. She has proportionally large breasts, a slim waist and a fair skin tone. She is very similar to her sisters in terms of proportions. Her feminine physique is gifted with small, thin lips and a mildly round nose, as well as thin eyebrows. As Preda, she wears a hockey mask with her Glam-Goggles over top of it and aside from being 100% naked, she wears a black cloak coat, that covers most of her body. This would completely conceal her face and body, which would cause many to mistake her as a man if it wasn't for letting her breasts hang out. Personality ??? is an example of a serial killer with a severely compartmentalized personality, neatly dividing her life between the model student and midnight serial killer persona. While living as a model student, she is a hard-working and cheerful girl that easily makes friends. However, as Preda she is a cruel serial killer noted for her extreme appetite and brutal killing methods. ??? has considerable admiration for the peaceful lives that normal girls lead, and longs to experience that for herself through going to school. However, ??? also harbors intense feelings of jealousy and envy towards other girls for their peaceful and easy lives. These feelings led her to carry out a twisted form of vigilantism, preying upon killers, rapist and the corrupt law officials that let their crimes unpunished; two types of people that she believes do not deserve or appreciate the gift of living as humans. In this way, she is incredibly petty and cruel, viewing juvenile delinquents with the same disgust as hardened criminals because both disrupt the order of society. She claims to be doing human society a favor, through killing these "undeserving" elements. Despite being a famous and popular student, ??? always portrays a humble and gentle mood towards her admirers. These characteristics, mixed with her attractive appearance, make her an appealing and charismatic person. ??? has grown accustomed to the inevitable nudity caused by the use of her Magic to the point of preference. She has a very difficult past, breaking into tears when mentioning how difficult it is to live as a 1/4 Dhampir in an orphanage before being adopted by the Bridget family. Her relationship with other vampires is strained due to her binge eating, and complete disregard for them. She readily manipulates others to achieve her goals, sacrificing others to test Yuri's strength and tricking a classmate into killing another classmate who gotten too close to finding out her dark secrets. Powers Teleportation Magic- ??? has unsurpassable skill with this versatile type of Spatial Magic, which allows her to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye and she can teleport anything she's touching a certain distance from her position. It makes for an extremely fast and effective means of transportation, and can also be used in combat, when the situation requires for fast actions: through this Magic's use, she is able to teleport away from a spot that a fraction of a second later would be filled with explosions and get to class at the last second. She is able to teleport multiple individuals without physical contact nor being present around their vicinity; however, any clothing, tools, or weapons are left behind. If an object is teleported inside another it will displace any matter upon its arrival, allowing teleporters to do things like cut the support pillars of a building by teleporting glass panels inside them. She can teleport up to a maximum of 137 kilograms to a distance of 85 meters from herself. At full power her Teleportation Magic becomes so fast, that it skips the "teleportation" part. *Tele-Hit: ??? can hit her opponents without actually having to hit them in the first place. Equipment *Her Knife: A knife that she's had for a very long time; the knife is infused with the concept of pain, this allows her to harm anything and everything. Abilities & Spells Abilities *Master Sensor: ??? is able to detect the presence Cynthia and Chelia while they were using military-grade magical enegry supressor pills to hide from her while they were tracking her without even being near them. In addition, she is able to pick up faint signs of life in the various victims targeted by Dolarhyde that were thought to be corpses by Bryn Dairenji and Saika Kaiser. *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: ??? is skilled in the use of hand-to-hand combat. She employs it in conjunction with her Teleportation Magic to catch her prey off guard; this combination was effective enough for her to keep up with two melee specialists, the caliber of Aija Egnell and Sumiye Egnell with Lorelei supporting them from long range. *Professional Sketch Artist: She has great artistic skill which she developed from childhood. ??? often worked as a freelance illustrator and sketch artist even loaning her skills to the DCPD for a time. *Karmic Retribution- The more bad karma her enemy has the more damage that her spells and attacks do, furthermore, Karmic Retribution allows her to fully nullify and negate healing and invulnerability. *Killing Instinct: ??? has the instinctive desire to kill those that harm others and corrupt law officials who let them get away. Her instinctual ability as a killer is so great that she is capable of inflicting fatal injuries with her bare hands without even trying. In her Preda persona she is known for being a merciless, brutal, and sadistic killer who deliberately drags out her fight with her prey just to torture them and traps their souls in eternal torture via the Karmic Death spell which is commonly used on the most sickest of criminals with life sentences in Destiny City. Spells *Dream Knock: A specialized spell in which the user creates bubble-like bullets that rush towards the opponent and immediately induces sleep upon impact. *Vacuum Zone: A spell that allows the user to create a dome of pressurized air, the user can lower the oxygen within the affected area and as a result, suffocates all inside due to the lack of oxygen in the environment; as the pressure has been altered inside the dome, those within it experience a sharp pain in their ears. *Red String Magic: This spell allows ??? to link two different people's senses by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked. The linked people are distinguished by a seal that looks like a heart on one of their wrists. The two people being connected to the Caster do not have to be near each other in order for this spell to work. *Karmic Death: A spell that she uses in conjunction with her Karmic Retribution ability; once she kills her target, the Karmic Death spell activates and causes the target to relive the moment of deaths of everyone who died in the area. **Ultimate Retribution: An advanced version of the Karmic Death spell that sends its targets through a loop of death though how they die will be agonizing as it activates. It targets mentally and physically for all eternity. The amount of damage is depend on how much sins the targeted opponent accumulated. If the opponent has a large amount of sins, ???'s damage output increases. Weakness *Teleporters are more vulnerable than other Jewels when taken by surprise or if they have their power calculations disrupted by things like pain or fear. Trivia *Her favorite saying is "Solitude is a good place to visit, but a poor place to stay." by Henry Wheeler Shaw. *She is popular in two different ways as a IB student and as a serial killer. *She comes from a bloodline of vampires, being a 1/4 dhampyr from her grandmother. *She enjoys liver sashimi, high-calorie snacks and foods rich in iron content, and hates foods that have garlic in them. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet